Grand Theft Auto World
The Grand Theft Auto World is a fictional world consisting of fictional places such as, Liberty City, Vice City, Carcer City, San Andreas and other fictional areas. It is assumed that the rest of the real world exists within the fictional world. All the locations in the GTA III Era games exist in the same fictional universe, since characters crossed between them, and there are no contradictions. Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto III is replicated almost identically in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Advance, but set at a different time to GTA III to account for the differences. Likewise with Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas also overlaps with Liberty City, as outlined below. A map selection screen in the first Grand Theft Auto game reveals that the contemporary renditions of Liberty City, San Andreas, and Vice City are located in or near New York, California, and Florida respectively. It is unclear whether these locations are canon with the rest of the series, however it is known that Vice City is located in Florida. Furthermore, during one mission in GTA San Andreas, the player could fly a plane eastwards overseas and arrive (by cutscene) in Liberty City. This relationship is similar to the real-world geographical placing of the states of California and Nevada (which San Andreas is based on) to New York (which Liberty City is based on). However, outside of the GTA III era, the recurring locations are represented very differently. Liberty City appeared in Grand Theft Auto 1 and GTA III with almost no similarities other than the city they were both based on - New York. GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Advance replicated the city again, but with the same style as GTA III. Grand Theft Auto IV is also based in Liberty City, and again has been created from scratch. These different versions of the locations have to be taken in good faith to be the same place (in the case of the GTA III era) or as a totally new place (with the other games). The overlaps that will occur between the Liberty City of the GTA III era and that of GTA IV are common to the series, not the location. Liberty City ]] Liberty City, based on New York City, is a location that has appeared in GTA 1, GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars. It is generally depicted as a large City with a sizeable population (4 million in GTA III), featuring a complete transportation infrastructure of roads and railways, and is located on a geographical configuration of shorelines and islands, similar to that of New York City. The city has been described as one suffering from crime and corruption, with the presence of organized crime, feuding street gangs, petty criminals, and rampant misconduct among city officials and law enforcement. The city has been voted the Worst Place in America. :See: Liberty City Vice City Vice City, based on Miami, Florida, is a city that appeared in GTA 1, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. In the GTA III era games, it consists of two major islands and six smaller islands; both main islands separated by a large body of water similar to that of Biscayne bay (which separates Miami Beach With mainland Miami). Each major island is divided into several districts. The Population of Vice City is given at around 1.8 million. Unlike Liberty City and the state of San Andreas, however, Vice City has no railway or rapid transit systems, and all islands are connected by road and pedestrian bridges. While the city contains local taxicabs like other GTA cites, Vice City was the first city in the Series to offer functional taxicab services that sends the player directly to a single location at a fee, available in a specific mission (to a club) or when the player failed a mission as a result of being killed of arrested (to the last mission trigger, excluding phone missions). This "Later that day..." taxi function has been used in subsequent GTA games, including GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories. :See: Vice City or Vice City in GTA Vice City San Andreas San Andreas is a fictional state in the Grand Theft Auto (GTA) series of video games. To date, there have been two incarnations of San Andreas: *''In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, San Andreas is a fictionalized American state based on the real states of California and Nevada. San Andreas appears as a series of large islands surrounded by water, but connected by a series of bridges. San Andreas is subdivided into three cites (Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas) and five counties Red County, Flint County, Whetstone, Tierra Robada and Bone County. Details of this incarnation are as follows: *''In the original Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas is a level based on the city of San Francisco, California. The cities of San Andreas in GTA San Andreas: Los Santos Los Santos is the largest city in San Andreas. It is based on real life Los Angeles County, Including areas based on Los Angeles, Long Beach, Inglewood, Beverly Hills, and Santa Monica Pier - among many others. It borders Red County to the south and Flint County to the east. It is the hometown of Carl Johnson, who returns from living in Liberty City for five years, after his brother informs him of his mother's death. After a deadly shootout under the Mulholland Intersection in Los Santos, Carl Johnson is kidnapped by Officers Tenpenny and Pulaski and dropped in the little town of Angel Pine. Los Santos also includes several fictional boroughs that resemble Cites in L.A. County such as Ganton (Compton), Idlewood (Inglewood) and Vinewood (Hollywood). :See: Los Santos San Fierro San Fierro is the smallest city in San Andreas. It is a fictional city based on the real city of San Francisco, California, with additional references of two Firth of Forth bridges in Edinburgh, Scotland (where the game was created) - The Forth Bridge and the Forth Road Bridge. San Fierro is located in the western part of San Andreas. South of the city lies the massive Mount Chiliad and the little town of Angel Pine in Whetstone. North of the city lies the county of Tierra Robada. San Fierro is a moderately sized city with San Fierro Bay to the north and The Panopticon to the east. The city bears visible scars of an earthquake, a likely reference to the Loma Prieta earthquake of 1989, three years before the game takes place. However, news on the radio reported the aftermath of an earthquake early in the game, suggesting that a major earthquake that hit the State and the city had only occurred recently. One example of damage next to the Garver Bridge. the Forth Road Bridge-look alike. Another example is underwater near the Gant Bridge where a crack in the ocean surface is located (Many believe this is the San Andreas Fault, Which runs through real-Life San Francisco). :See: San Fierro Las Venturas Las Venturas is the second largest city, Based on Las Vegas, Nevada. Like its real life Counterpart, Las Venturas is a gambling city located in the desert region, with casinos such as The Camel's Toe and Caligula's Palace. The city is also notable for its freeway system. The Julius Thruway is a freeway that circles the whole city. Freeways from both Los Santos and San Fierro intersect with it. Another freeway is the Harry Gold Parkway, which runs through the middle of the city and intersects twice with the Julius Thruway and then leads to Los Santos (Though it's not called Harry Gold Parkway once it leaves the city). At one point in the game, the game's protagonist, Carl Johnson, pulls off an Oceans Eleven-esque heist in the Caligula's Casino, subsequently fomenting relationships between Carl Johnson and Salvatore Leone. :See: Las Venturas Towns ]] There are also 13 towns in the State of San Andreas: *Palomino Creek *Montgomery *Dillimore *Blueberry *Angel Pine *El Quebrados *Bayside *Las Barrancas *Fort Carson *Las Payasadas *Valle Ocultado *Aldea Malvada (ghost town) *Las Brujas (ghost town) Anywhere City Anywhere City is the setting of Grand Theft Auto 2. It is presumably called this, as it is set in the near future, and doesn't bear any resemblance to any real life city in particular. It is divided into 3 separated parts - Commercial, Residential and Industrial (like GTA III). Carcer City Carcer City is a location featured in Rockstar's Manhunt. It is mused that Carcer City would exist in the same fictional world as the GTA games, because of overlaps and references within them. Apparently, through the 'Miles Traveled' system on the statistical screen on GTA IV, Carcer City is around 30 to 50 miles away from Liberty City. London London, England, was the city used in both the mission packs available for the original Grand Theft Auto - London 1969 and London 1961. To date, London is the only real-life city to be used in a GTA game, as all others have been fictional cities, most based on real American cities. New Guernsey/Alderney in Grand Theft Auto IV]] New Guernsey, based on New Jersey, is a location that has appeared in GTA 1. It consists of Guernsey City (Jersey City), Fort Law (Fort Lee), Schlechberg (Gutenberg), Hackenslash (Hackensack) and Eaglewood (Englewood). In Grand Theft Auto IV, New Jersey was used as a location again, alongside Liberty City, but was renamed to Alderney. Even though Alderney is based on a state, it is the size of a borough (about the same size as Algonquin), and contains neighborhoods that are based on differents cities in New Jersey, such as Weehawken, Englewood, Jersey City, Newark, Kearny, Elizabeth, etc. :See: Alderney Mentioned Locations *'Florida' is the American state that Vice City is located in. *'Miami, Florida' In GTA Vice City, There are billboards that say "Move over Miami" *'Kowloon' is a city in China, which is mentioned by Wu Zi Mu in the mission Ran Fa Li in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and is the hometown of Huang Lee, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Kowloon, in real life is an area of Hong Kong. *'Capital City' is a city mentioned in the stats of GTA IV. *'Bullworth' is the town which "Bully" takes place in. *'Reddick, Florida' is the town in which the V-Rock radio station is set. *'Mars, Alabama' is the birthplace of Pastor Richards. *'Glasgow' is mentioned in the Police database as a home town of one of the characters in GTA 4. *'Bogota, Amsterdam, Bangkok, Toronto, Leith and Tokyo' are cities mentioned in the official website of GTA3 (Francis International Airport), saying you can take flights to these cities, as well as London, San Andreas, Vice City and Miami. *'Carcer City]' is the setting of Manhunt References Category:Locations Category:Grand Theft Auto